sternenstaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Staatism
'''"This country exists in several different sociopolitical dimensions - that of populist gravitation, of authoritarian structure, and of equitable economics between that of the higher and lower strata. Only an ideology as diverse and yet binding as Staatism could ever hope to hold such an entity together." ' — ''Staatskanzler ''Michael Widmann '''Staatism '(Stadtverisch: Staatismus) is a term used often to refer to the state ideology of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat, but in actuality manifests as several sub-ideologies operating within the same political umbrella and apparatus. The origins of Staatism are with the ideological precepts of Matthäus Wehner - with Wehnerism often being referred to synonymously as "proto-Staatism" - and later Dietrich Josten, with the latter popularizing the collection of beliefs through the growth of the ''Menschliche Souveränität Partei'''' (or ''Human Sovereignty Party) and the germination of the progeny ''Vaterlandspartei'''' within the Veran Star Confederation. Josten propelled the junior ideology into a position of major influence and power within the Confederation due to his firebrand and charismatic nature, with the Silver Revolution sparking a sociocultural shift in the populace and his attainment of an effective dictatorship over the Confederation as a life-long prime minister, or [[Urvater|''Urvater]], being accomplished. Covered below, the form first considered to be under the umbrella of the term "Staatism" came to be known as Jostenist Staatism, or simply Jostenism. Work in progress. Jostenism Jostenism is considered to be the most classical form of Staatism existent - barring the prototypical natures of Wehnerist thought. Unlike the latter forms of Staatism that would arise as a result of great sociopolitical changes, such as Kästnerism from that of the Day of the Phoenix and its subsequent political metamorphosis of the Veran polity to that of Hämmerlism and its origins in the Kasman Revolution and the Civil War of the State that would inevitably empower the office of the Staatskanzler, Jostenism is basic and translatable across multiple echelons of society. For example, although Hämmerlism was evidently predominant in politics following the Civil War of the State, Jostenism was still in wide practice on many lower strata of the government, particularly between worlds and their own continental subdivisions. The recent election of Staatskanzler Michael Widmann has subsequently allowed for the rebirth of Jostenist thought into the general national government. In its precepts, Jostenism emphasizes the need for a strong national identity that binds humans together into one economic, sociocultural, and political force versus that of extrinsic and intrinsic forces alike. It does not necessitate the need to empower or disenfranchise the offices of the Sternenkaiser or Staatskanzler, as any head of state and head of government position is expected to act in accordance with the preservation of the national identity and the traditions and morals maintained by the country since its independence. These morals, usually with Veran Catholic backgrounds, are imbued with the traditions and ideas of bio-purism, human supremacism, and vanguardism of humanity over other sophonts. Work in progress. Kästnerism Work in progress. Hämmerlism Work in progress. Trivia * ??? Category:Ideologies Category:Menschlicher Sternenstaat Category:Politics